Standing In The Way
by angelmonkey
Summary: Anakin story...I suck at summaries, plus this is a short story so if i say anything it will ruin it...it stars Anakin....R/R PLEASE!!!!


****

Standing In The Way

"I'm gonna brush my teeth real quick, you can go ahead and get into bed if you want to." I said to Anakin as I walked into the bathroom. I closed the door and walked over to the sink. 

After quietly brushing my teeth, I walked out of the bathroom and over to my side of our bed. After I had climbed under the covers, I turned off the light. Anakin wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me close to him. I sighed softly as he did so. 

__

Turn down the lights, turn down the bed

Turn down these voices inside my head

Lay down with me, tell me no lies

Just hold me close, don't patronize - don't patronize me

We had originally met ten years ago when we were nine. It was his first day at the Jedi Temple and he didn't know where any of his classes where. Since I was in all of the same courses as him, I showed him where everything was. I was his first friend at the Temple and he was my best friend. 

He would often talk about Padmé, the girl he had met several months before. He missed her and his mother terribly. I couldn't remember much of my parents. I had been very young when I left them, as most Jedi were. 

Over the next eight years we became the very best of friends. We told eachother everything and shared all of our darkest secrets. He talked less of Padmé with each passing day, yet his longing for her remained. 

Two years ago we began dating. I truly believed that he was in love with me, and maybe, for a while, he was. After we had both completed our trials we were married. We had been married for almost a year now. 

About six months ago he left to go on a mission. He was sent, along with Obi-Wan, to protect the former Queen of Naboo; Padmé. He had been delighted to go. He hadn't spoken to her in almost ten years. Since he had returned he'd seemed more distant. It didn't take a Jedi strongly intune with the force to figure out that he was in love with her. 

I tried so hard to ignore it and to pretend that everything was fine, but it seemed as though my efforts were made in vain.

__

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't

You can't make your heart feel something it won't

Here in the dark, in these lonely hours

I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power

But you won't, no you won't

'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't

I laid in bed, wrapped in his arms, not sleeping, just laying. I was leaving in the morning. I had packed a suitcase and put it in the back of the closet. I had also written him a letter, explaining my reason for leaving so abruptly. 

I couldn't stay. He wanted to be with her, he was in love with her. Who was I to stand in the way of their happiness. 

I sighed to myself and snuggled closer to him. I inhaled the scent that surrounded me. He always smelled so wonderful. I smiled to myself and attempted to keep the few tears gathering in my eyes from falling.

__

I'll close my eyes, then I won't see

The love you don't feel when you're holding me

Morning will come and I'll do what's right

Just give me till then to give up this fight

And I will give up this fight

As dawn came closer I slowly crept out of bed. I knew that if I waited any longer he would wake up. I walked over to our closet and pulled out both my suitcase and the letter. 

I laid the letter on my pillow and kissed his cheek. With a deep sigh and a tearful smile, I picked up the suitcase and walked towards the door. I quietly opened it and then turned around for one last tearful glance.

"Bye Ani. I'll always love you." I whispered before I turned to leave. 

I closed the door quietly behind me and then walked towards the front door. It took everything in me to open the door and leave for the last time. As soon as it closed behind me I began sobbing. 

I couldn't even begin to comprehend what life would be like without him. I loved him with every ounce of my heart and soul, but who was I to stand in the way of his happiness?

__

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't

You can't make your heart feel something it won't

Here in the dark, in these lonely hours

I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power

But you won't, no you won't

'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't


End file.
